Tales of Love at Magical Land
by PAEC
Summary: Yomi has invited Tomo, and only Tomo, to go with her to her favorite Theme Park, Magical Land. Yomi has a plan, a plan of confession, but what will Tomo think? (PG for Lesbianism and Very Mild Language) Read and Review.


It was a nice, Summer Saturday morning in Japan. It was a day that seemed to be made for having fun, and that was exactly what two High School Girls were looking to do. 

Koyomi Mizuhara, or Yomi, as her friends called her, had invited her best friend, Tomo Takino, to go to the Amusement Park on this fine Summer Day. But not just any amusement Park, no, nothing like that. Yomi had a special place in mind. Magical Land, THE Amusement Park to Yomi. Magical Land was the Amusement Park that Yomi never got to go to the first time when her friends went because she fell sick. However, she got to go when the 6 of them celebrated getting into College, and she had loved every minute.

That was why Yomi chose this place to go to with Tomo on this day; It was special to her. It was a special place for something special Yomi had planned. Also, it was why she had invited Tomo and only Tomo. She had convinced Tomo that all of the others were busy and couldn't go, so it was going to be just the two of them. Fact of the matter was, she had lied. Yomi wanted it to be just the two of them. As said before, she had something special planned today.

It was 9 AM when Tomo's Cell Phone Alarm went off. She had just an hour to get up and get ready before she had to meet Yomi at the Train Station, since they were going to take the Bullet Train to Magical Land. Tomo, realizing that she had slept in again, hastily got up and got dressed. She clad herself in her Purple Tube Top and Blue Jeans. After running down and grabbing a quick breakfast, she slipped her shoes on and headed out the door, and began the walk to the Train Station.

Meanwhile, Yomi had been up since 6 AM, 3 Hours prior to Tomo's awakening, preparing for this. She had showered twice, modelled about 15 different outfits in the mirror, trying to find the one that looked just perfect, brushed her teeth three times, and weighed herself twice. She knew she was being paranoid, but she couldn't help it. She wanted this to be just perfect. It had to be, Yomi had convinced herself of that. She had made herself believe that this was going to be the day that everything became right in her life, and she was confident. However, she also knew, in the back of her mind, that things could go horribly wrong. She knew, thoguh she tried to pretend she didn't, that there was the small possibility that she would do nothing but embarrass herself and lose her best friend. Either way, she was nervous as hell.

Eventually, in what seemed like an eternity to Yomi, it was time for her to leave. She tied her shoes and ran out the door, wanting to get to the train station as fast as she could. It was 9:50, and she wanted to be there waiting if Tomo got their early.

Yomi had thought about what she was going to do over and over again in her head, and every last step as to how it was going to work out. Over and over again she replayed the scenario in her mind, making sure everything was going to go just right, and correcting even the slightest error that she felt would occur in her plan. It was perfect, she thought. It was absoultly perfect. As she was running, Yomi grinned to herself, just thinking about it made her happy, and what made her even more happy; the fact that she knew that she had perfected her plan so that nothing would go wrong. It was going to happen, she thought, it was absolutly going to happen. She continues her run to the Train Station with complete confidence in what she could do.

By the time Yomi got to the Train Station it was 10:15. She was already late, she thought, and Tomo would be pissed. But Yomi should have known better than to worry about something like that, for it was another 10 Minutes before Tomo showed up. When she came, it was Yomi who was irritated.

"What took you so long?" Yomi asked with a bit of scorn in her voice. "I've been here since 10:15."

"Sorry..." Tomo replied in an unusual serious tone, before doing her giggle then boasting. "But from what you say, it doesn't seem like you were here on time either." Yomi sighed.

"No, I wasn't..." Leave it to Tomo to point out someone elses misfortunes as opposed to her own. "Well, all that aside, Tomo, the train'll be here in a few minutes. We should-" Yomi was inturuppted by a voice over the Station Intercom.

"The bullet train bound for Magical Land is now arriving at Platform 6. Please board immediatly." The voice of a middle aged Male rang over the Intercom. Then as quickly as it was there, it was gone. Yomi now smiled as she spoke.

"Well, that's our cue, let's go."

"I can beat you there, Miss Chunky Pony." Tomo said in an arrogant voice as she broke off in a dead run for their platform, which was only about 100 Feet away.

"We'll see about that!" Yomi shouted as she ran after Tomo. She quickly caught up with Tomo, who, though she had all the energy in the world, was probably one of the worst conditioned high schoolers in Japan, partly because she wasn't really the excersice type. They both reached the train at the same time, and were the last ones on before the Train departed; aparently alot of people had Magical Land on their minds, as the Train was packed, and the girls had to scrunch up to be able to sit beside each other. For the next hour, the argued about who had gotten to the train first, and some random stuff too. Yomi was willing to put up with Tomo today. She had so much on her mind, it didn't matter.

An hour later, at roughly 11:30 AM, the train stopped at the station just outside of Magical Land, and Yomi was staring out the window at the omnious Roller Coasters and Ferris Wheel's and other attractions that could be seen from a Distance, cut off by a giant billboard which read 'Welcome to Magical Land' in giant letters. She had been looking out that window ever since Magical Land had become visible on the Horizon; This was possibly Yomi's favorite place to go, and she had't been since her and her friends had all gone to celebrate getting into College, and that had been over a Year ago. But there was also another reason she was so anxious to be here, and Yomi did not lose sight of that goal.

"HEY YOMI!" Yomi's train of though was inturuppted by Tomo yelling in her high pitched voice. When Yomi looked for the source of that voice, she saw that Tomo was already waiting at the entrance gate. "Come on!" Tomo continued to yell. "You've been talking about this trip to me for weeks! Do you want to actually go in or not?"

"I'm coming! Hold your horses!" Yomi yelled back. She jogged up to where Tomo was standing.

"You got the tickets, right?" Tomo inquired.

"Yeah, right here. I go 'em in my pocket." Yomi replied as she reached her hand down into her Jeans pocket. She searched around but nothing was there. Cocking an eyebrow, she reached into her other pocket. "They, uh, must be in the pocket." Yomi said, a bit unsure. She was sure she had placed them in her left pocket. A small but barely noticiable grin crossed Tomo's face. Yomi continued to search, and started to grow more frantic when she couldn't find them. She searched her left pocket again. "Ugh, where are they?" Yomi couldn't believe this was happening. This was going to be the perfect day, and now, it might be ruined at the start. This couldn't happen.

"You mean these?" Tomo said softly with a slight laugh in her voice. As Yomi looked up, Tomo was holding her hand out, and clinched in her fist, were two, yellow, tickets, the tickets for Magical Land. Yomi's face showed a look of awe, which Tomo noticed and quickly explained. "I snatched 'em while you were staring all googley-eyed at Magical Land from the train. You need to be on your guard, I probably could have cut your clothes off and you wouldn't notice." Tomo started laughing. The thought made Yomi blush, but her face quickly turned to anger and she snatched the tickets from Tomo, who was still laughing.

"Very funny. Now let's go before we get near the back of the line." Yomi said, walking past Tomo toward the gate, where they could still get near the front of the line for admittance.

"You're such a child..." Tomo stated, wiping her eyes and walking up behind Yomi.

"Oh, shut up..."

"Such a child, such a child, such a child..."

It turned out to be a great day for the Girls at Magical Land. They rode each roller coaster in the park twice, played nearly all the games in the Midway of the Park, ate nearly everything, took Photobooth pictures, they did everything the park had to offer, and as they sat down to get some more foot before they left, most of the visitors who had arrived on the train with them that morning had already taken the 5 PM Train home. It was 6:30 PM now, and the Girls would have to wait another half an hour to take the 7 PM Train home. Because of this, the food court was empty. Tomo, Yomi, and the workers at the shops, were the only ones in the Area. Yomi knew this was it, as they sat in Chairs side by side.

"Too bad the others couldn't be here," Tomo said as she stuffed her face full of Pizza. "This has been better than the last two times."

"Or the last time in my case." Yomi replied. She took a small lick of her Ice Cream.

"Yeah. I was afraid you were going to sit up all night and catch a fever again. That would have sucked for you." Tomo was being sarcastic now.

"Hey, now, I have the tickets. If that had happened, you wouldn't have come here. Be thankful I decided not to do something like that." Yomi spoke of this, but she dared not do anything to endanger this trip. It was far too important to her. Tomo finished her pizza.

"Well, the exit is at the other side of the Park, we'd better get going." Tomo said. At that moment, Yomi knew it was time. She was ready for it.

"Okay, then let's..." Yomi started, before branching off into another comment. "Hey, isn't that the guy that called you a Hypocrite on the train? I thought he had already left..." Yomi pointed behind Tomo. Tomo, who was easily gullable, looked.

"Oh? Where? I got a few things to say to that bastard!" Tomo turned around, and to her surprise, nobody was there. She turned around. "Well, I don't see-" That was all she could say, for when she turned around, Yomi, who was blushing furiously, had placed her soft lips on Tomo's. Tomo went Red and was confused, but slowly she calmed down, and closed her eyes. After a few seconds, Yomi, who was still red as a tomato, looked at Tomo, awaiting a response. "Y...Yomi..." Was all Tomo could get out, and now Yomi took it upon herself to explaing herself.

"I love you." If it was possible, Yomi turned more red than she already was, and continued. "Think abou it, Tomo. Why do you think I chose to put up with you all those years? We were friend, but I stayed by your side because, for as long as I can remember, I've wanted more than your friendship. I've wanted your Love. I planned this trip half a year ahead just for this occassion. The purpose of todays trip to Magical Land was for me to tell you that. Now, no matter what you say, I have this off my chest. So..." Yomi trailed off, giving Tomo room to speak. She had never been more nervous in her life, than at that very moment, as she waited to see how Tomo would respond to her confession.

"Y...Yomi..." Tomo still seemed lost in the kiss. Yomi feared the worst, but after a few seconds, Tomo was able to pull herself together, and say the four words that Yomi had been praying for her to say. The four words that were about to make Ymoi the happiest girl alive. "I...I love you too." Nothing else needed to be said. Their eyes told the story, and soon their lips, as the two girls moved in for the most passionate kiss that either of them had ever experienced. Neither of them wanted it to end, but both knew it had to, because their parents would have been pissed if they had missed the 7 PM Train and had to wait two hours for the next one.

When they finally pulled apart, they looked into each others eyes, and each girl knew that she was in love. Standing up, Yomi took Tomo by the hand, lacing her fingers with Tomo's. They smiled a lovingly smile at each other, then walked the lengh of Magical Land, hand in hand, back to the Train station. The whole ride home they talked, and never let go of each others hands. When the train got back, they walked home, switching hands, but still holding, and walked back. When they arrived at Tomo's house, the girls shared another deep kiss before waving goodbye as Tomo walked into her house. Already, Yomi was thinking of what they would do tomorrow, with the young woman she now called her Girlfriend.

Yomi smiled to herself the whole way home. It had worked. All of it had worked. All the preperations, all the perfecting of the plan, everything, had gone perfect, just the way she had planned. At that very moment, just thinking about her new relationship with Tomo Takino, Yomi was the happiest high school girl in the world.

**Authors Note: My first Azumanga Daioh fanfic, and since Yomi is my favorite Azumanga Daioh character, and Yomi x Tomo is my favorite Azumanga pairing, I decided to fan fic it. Note, I made most of this up off the top of my head, like, I wrote it as I thought of it. Either way, I hope you like. Please Read and Review. :-D**


End file.
